


Testing the Hypothesis

by Bloodsbane



Series: Experiments in Affection [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Ambiguous, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Secret Crush, Sexual Frustration, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsbane/pseuds/Bloodsbane
Summary: Hordak didn’t think she was a nuisance. He didn’t think she was weird, or a chatterbox, or that she cared about things that didn’t matter. To him, she wasn’t a failure. She was his partner, his equal.He was her friend.And now, tonight, Entrapta sat on her bed and thought. Wondered. She took a deep breath and laid down under her covers, rubbing her hands on her stomach, beneath her soft pajama shirt.What would it be like… ifhetouched her?





	Testing the Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> ',:j
> 
> **NOTE:**Wasn't sure how to tag for this, but just a heads up that in this fic, Entrapta has fantasized about multiple characters and those fantasies are briefly detailed. The fantasies have included: Adora, Glimmer, Bow, and to a lesser extent Catra and Scorpia. From what I understand the cast's ages are ambiguous with Adora being cited at the very least 17-18, so I'm going off the idea that she and her friends are all 18+ while Entrapta has been stated to be in her mid/late-20's. Just thought I'd mention in case Entrapta thinking about any of those characters sexually makes anyone uncomfortable. It's only one paragraph each so they're pretty easy to skip. 
> 
> This also contains a tiny spoiler for s3e2!

Entrapta sat in her room, thinking. She spent a lot of time thinking, and though comparatively most of that time was spent outside of her room, it wasn’t unusual for her to be doing it on her bed. That wasn’t the odd thing. 

The odd thing, the strange thing, was what Entrapta was thinking about and why. Or, maybe that wasn’t quite it either. Entrapta liked to think she understood herself. She was a scientist, after all, and she knew a lot of things. And understanding one’s feelings might be a bit tricky sometimes, but it was - in her experience - much easier than understanding someone else’s. And it was even easier to understand her own wants and needs. Including those dictated by her body. 

Entrapta knew what she liked to eat, and why she had to eat. Thankfully, she enjoyed eating; her preference for small foods and fizzy drinks was an anomaly as she’d come to discover, which made it extra interesting. Entrapta knew she had to sleep, though she enjoyed sleeping a little less than eating. It felt like so much time wasted, time she could be spending working on projects, learning new things. But she could admit it was good to feel well-rested, and said rest made those aforementioned projects easier to work on. 

Entrapta knew why she had to keep herself clean, expel waste, drink water, exercise, take breaks, stretch. 

And so, knowing all these things about herself, Entrapta even understood why, sometimes, she had to be horny. To use the colloquial term. 

Sexual arousal was natural. Sexual desires were natural. It all went toward the common, practical goal of procreation. At first, Entrapta just couldn’t see why they had to affect _her_, given that she was so isolated. Back in Dryl only three other humans had lived in the general vicinity, and Entrapta hardly interacted with them on a regular basis. However, she’d found since hitting puberty, following her growing isolation within the labyrinth of her castle, any interaction with another human tended to lead to… compulsions. 

It really had nothing to do with the individual themself. It could be anyone, Entrapta found. An individual or a group; based on her findings, groups made the urges more prominent. Entrapta could suppress the distraction after a visit from her servants easily enough - their visits into her personal labs were few and far between. But on the few occasions she’d been forced to address them all at once, or even when Entrapta had to travel to more populated areas, it truly became impossible to ignore.

From the data Entrapta had been recording since she was fourteen, she understood the phenomenon thusly: due to her increasing separation from other humans, the instances when she did come into contact with others tended to result in sexual urges. Entrapta had never really desired human contact… It was easier for everyone, it seemed, if she didn’t pursue it. She was content with her robots, who offered enough company, and if she needed someone (or something) to be affectionate with her, she could just build and program it to be that. 

There was just something different, she discovered, about being in the presence of other flesh-and-blood lifeforms. Perhaps it was simply a matter of ‘primal’ instincts, a deeply ingrained need for society, companionship, and contact that was hardwired into her mammal brain. Entrapta had studied plenty on the subject, but of course, her own personally-collected data on the subject was a bit lacking. Hence the problem. 

It wasn’t really a problem, never had been. Everyone experienced sexual urges and attraction. The only issue was when it became a distraction and hindered Entrapa’s work. That, at least, was simple enough to resolve. 

Entrapta had become well acquainted with what her body enjoyed. She knew what to stimulate, where to touch. She knew how to finish quickly, more interested in getting back to her projects than achieving peak satisfaction. It was a need she fed, like her more conventional hunger for unconventionally tiny foods. 

It could be fun, though, sometimes. 

In truth, Entrapta’s favorite way to masturbate involved developing erotic scenarios. She liked to choose a subject - often the person she had just encountered, the one who’s physical proximity had resulted in her arousal in the first place. Then she would go over all the data she had on said person, and hypothesise a scenario in which the two of them engaged in sexual intercourse. Using what she knew, Entrapta would try to envision a series of events as accurately as possible. 

When she turned eighteen, after the first half-dozen times she’d used this method (to great success!), Entrapta had recorded an Ethical Dilemma notation (#27) considering whether or not such a practice was morally sound. Lacking enough understanding to have a proper debate with herself, she’d done some research, and in the end concluded that it wasn’t really hurting anyone if she enjoyed a fantasy or two. Using one’s imagination didn’t seem at all uncommon when masturbating. Sexual fantasies were normal, and natural.

Years passed. Entrapta saw people less and less, but the urges came every now and again, sometimes even after months of isolation from other organic life. Interesting, she had decided after one very frantic session with herself. She made a note of it. 

Then Adora and the others had arrived at Dryl, and suddenly Entrapta was interacting with many more people. In her drive to find and learn about First One’s tech, she needed to join an alliance with the other princesses. She didn’t mind the alliance, though Entrapta was much more interested in the new science she was engaging with. And the new people. 

The night after meeting Adora, Glimmer, and Bow, Entrapta had felt herself pulsing with a deep ache. It had been almost half a year since she’d last touched, and meeting three very interesting people was more than enough to arouse her dormant libido and imagination. She’d taken quick notes on all of her new… friends? No, no, they were only comrades at best, surely. Entrapta had taken notes, developed scenarios, and made herself cum three separate times that night, once for each. 

She was running on limited data, of course - she’d only just met them. But sometimes that was fun, Entrapta thought. She liked to hypothesise based off limited information sometimes, filling in the gaps with her imagination and logical assumptions. Adora, for example, had seemed like a fairly serious person before the First One’s tech corrupted her sword and affected her personality. She’d also demonstrated protective tendencies (and Entrapta supposed the person who embodied the persona of She-Ra would have to be at least a little protective!), so Entrapa hypothesised Adora might be a careful lover, but ready to take the lead once she got swept up in the moment. Entrapta had imagined Adora holding her from behind, those strong, sure fingers exploring her nethers, bringing Entrapta to climax with firm presses. 

Glimmer was a little different. She seemed easily distressed, Entrapta recalled, very concerned with her friend’s condition. She hadn’t enjoyed being lost in the castle, which led Entrapta to believe she disliked the feeling of having no control or direction. This, coupled with her strong focus on the goal of destroying the disk which had infected her friend’s sword and personality, led Entrapta to believe Glimmer might be a more dominant partner in coitus. Entrapta had laid down on her back, trying her best to lie still as she worked herself open, pushing her fingers deep inside and drawing out loud whimpers. She tried to imagine Glimmer using her tongue, trying her best to bring Entrapta to the brink. 

Then there was Bow. He was smart, resourceful, and a fan of her work! He’d even kissed her hair! Entrapta couldn’t help bringing out one of her custom-made toys when she thought of Bow. Surely he would be most willing, she envisioned, to try more adventurous methods of having sex. She rode atop a silicone cock, imagining all the fun they could have, all the toys they might create and test together…

Entrapta was often called unfocused, air-headed, easily distracted - all sorts of things. But to be a good scientist, one had to have an organized mind, even if they didn’t have an organized desk or method. All this to say, Entrapta was good at compartmentalizing. Her fantasies never affected her real life interactions with her companions. Even if said interactions certainly affected her fantasies, providing ever more data for her to adjust her scenarios. 

It had been fun. 

Then she’d joined the Hoard, and things got a little more complicated. 

It had been different, with the alliance. She’d seen the other princesses now and then, accompanying them on missions and providing advice or technological help when needed. Here, though, she was always surrounded by people, all the time. The Hoard was vast, and its population many. Making her way through vents, Entrapta was almost always privy to the sounds of other life forms milling about, talking to each other, making idle noises - existing. 

It took her awhile to adjust. For the first few weeks, her urges had been hindered only by her absolute delight at the wealth of information and First One’s tech she was being allowed to engage with. Every few nights she had to do something about her sexual needs, but those sessions had been swift. She cared only for finding, examining, and working with new technologies. 

Those few times she did masturbate, she’d been curious enough to imagine her new friends (were they friends?) It was difficult, though. Catra seemed… uninterested, despite insisting she was a better friend to Entrapta than the princesses who had abandoned her to the Hoard. Understandable enough, given she was a force captain now. But Entrapta found little satisfaction when she imagined Catra’s sharp, critical eyes, and her even sharper claws and teeth, and what she might do with them. 

Speaking of sharp, Scorpia was a difficult hypothetical as well. Interesting, certainly! One had to wonder how she might work around those very impressive claws. At least Entrapta trusted Scorpia to be as gentle as she could, though the idea of getting accidentally scratched or pinched or even stung did little to help Entrapta along in her search for temporary release. 

Now, though. Now, she wondered about Hordak. 

Her first lab partner. Her first real lab partner. Not a reluctant helper, not a robotic assistant… Someone who really… looked at her, as a scientist, and saw her capable. He allowed her to experiment and build anything she wanted, allowed her to work to her heart’s content. He gave her access to tech, tools, power. He gave her new quarters, closer to his laboratory. He gave her a new station, one just for her to store her things and tinker. He consulted her on their portal project. He listened to her advice, her observations, her thoughts, ideas, beliefs, ambitions. 

Hordak didn’t think she was a nuisance. He didn’t think she was weird, or a chatterbox, or that she cared about things that didn’t matter. To him, she wasn’t a failure. She was his partner, his equal.

He was her friend. 

And now, tonight, Entrapta sat on her bed and thought. Wondered. She took a deep breath and laid down under her covers, rubbing her hands on her stomach, beneath her soft pajama shirt. 

What would it be like… if _he _touched her?

It was a little difficult to imagine. Harder than it had been with anyone else. At this point, Entrapta and Hordak had spent quite a lot of time together. She’d gathered plenty of data about him, enough to where she should be able to come up with a scenario quite easily. But for some reason, perhaps even due to such data, developing a believable scenario felt almost impossible. 

Entrapta closed her eyes, letting out a frustrated little groan. She pressed her thighs together, feeling her center pulse. The odd thing was, even if she felt she couldn't come up with a truly accurate scenario, she _wanted _to. It had been a long time since she’d been this bad, since the heat had been pooling in her stomach for days in a row. She’d touched herself last week, though she hadn’t thought to bring Hordak into her fantasies yet. That should have done a better job of satisfying her, but the more time she spent with the Hoard leader, the stronger her need to masturbate grew. 

This time, Entrapta thought she’d try something new. Maybe if she took her time, made it feel _really good_, she would be satisfied for longer. Then she could focus on their very vital project. She hated being distracted when she was in the middle of a big project. 

Sighing, Entrapta kept her eyes closed but let a hand trail down into her soft pants. She mentally went over all the data she’d collected about Hordak. 

He was a leader, and someone who enjoyed his position of power. He could be emotional, prone to grudges - at least when it came to Catra, she thought. Sometimes he had a temper and let it get the better of him. Easily frustrated in the face of failure. Hordak was curious; he had been willing to allow Entrapta to work, those first few times she helped him, to see what she could do. Open to new experiences. He was a scientist, after all, just like her! So he might not mind experimenting with alternate methods of… achieving certain goals.

He was strong, especially with the upgrades she’d placed on his new armor. Tall, naturally lean, with broad shoulders. He had an organic body, though it was weak and needed his exo-armor to compensate. Entrapta wondered if he would put himself in such a vulnerable position, if removing his armor was necessary to… 

Well, she didn’t even know if he had anything to work with, for this particular activity. In any case, though displeased, Entrapta settled with the idea that he could use his hands or mouth or even a toy for her scenario. It seemed impolite to assume after his genitals or lack thereof. 

So, armor on. Entrapta imagined he would prefer to be in control of the situation, and she didn’t mind a scenario like that. She wondered though, briefly, how much he knew about human anatomy. Would he know about her anatomy well enough to help her achieve climax? He might need some guidance, then. He’d been willing to listen to her thoughts on their other projects… Surely he wouldn’t mind if she offered a bit of direction here, with her own body. 

Entrapta tried to imagine his hands on her. His average body temperature seemed to run lower than a human’s - his hands might be cold against her skin. She’d shiver. He’d start slowly, examining her. What parts of her would interest him most, she wondered? He didn’t seem to mind her hair, never appeared unsettled when she used it to work or move things (including him) around. Would he wonder after the way it felt? Would he want to run his hands through it, play with it?

No, no, Entrapta thought, shaking the image from her head. He wouldn’t focus on what wasn’t essential for the task. If he touched her hair, it would be to brush it out of her face. She imagined the way he might look at her, completely under his mercy. She would be letting him do this, after all. Giving him free reign. He would like that, she thought, shivering for real when she finally let her fingers touch her clit. 

Red eyes would rake down her body, exposed, take in her flesh, so pale against his own. Would he pause at her breasts? Entrapta understood they were average in size. Would he find them interesting? She lifted a free hand up, rubbing at one nipple through her shirt. If he knew how much it would make her squirm, would he toy with them? Maybe she would tell him. Maybe he’d even use his mouth… It would be wet and warm, Entrapta thought, pinching herself and suppressing a gasp. She hoped he’d be careful of his sharp, red teeth. 

She didn’t dawdle there. For some reason she imagined he’d grow impatient. She’d be making noises, like she was now, in the quiet of her room. Would he like them? Would he aim to stifle them? Maybe he’d use his mouth-- No, Entrapta thought, faltering for just a moment. He wouldn’t kiss her, surely. Kissing wasn’t important, it wouldn’t really aid in him in this matter. His mouth could be put to better use in pursuit of the goal. 

His hand would travel, skipping over the short, curly hairs on her mons pubis. He could use his mouth here, for example. With both hands, he would take her by the thighs, soft flesh beneath his hands. He’d have her on her back, she thought, and hold her still as he took his first taste. 

Entrapta bit her lip, circling her clit and spreading her legs. She wished she could more accurately simulate what his tongue might feel like. Would it be as cool as his hand? Was there any warmth to be found in his mouth? Whatever the case, Entrapta thought she would like having him down there. She squirmed, panting a little under her covers. She used her hair to pull the sheet up, covering her face from the dark, empty room. She liked how it kept the sounds in, making them seem louder, even though she had to stay quiet. Hordak hardly ever slept, and he was right down the hall…

Without her permission, Entrapta’s mind began playing a new scenario, starting with a simple question: what if Hordak saw her now? What if he came into her room, right now, without any warning? What if he found her playing with herself under the covers, panting and squirming? What would he do? Would he leave immediately? Would he understand what she was doing, why she was doing it? And what if he guessed who she was thinking about…

Entrapta pushed a finger inside herself and wondered, moaning, what he might do if she asked him to stay. 

It was getting harder to focus. Her mind veered away from evidence, from hypothesis supported by data she’d collected. Her imagination turned from_ I think_ to _I want. _

She wanted him to touch her. 

She wanted him to hold her down and taste her. 

She wanted him to look at her. Wonder at her. Listen to her when she moaned his name. 

Entrapta pressed in a second finger and bit her lip, panting, before letting it fall open and moaning a little more loudly. She wanted… him. Just, him. The real him. Not just theories, not just daydreams, not just fantasies. 

She imagined him there, with her, in her dark little room. He was so much larger than her, he would take up the whole bed. He’d be on top of her, and she’d feel his weight against her. So real, so tangible. Entrapta rolled onto her stomach, knees spreading as she fingered herself. She gasped into her pillow. She felt it approaching, hot, hotter than it ever had been. Suddenly, there were tears in her eyes. 

Entrapta wanted him with her, right now. She wanted someone to touch her _for real._ Why did it always have to be like this? With her in the dark, alone with nothing but her fantasies? 

She wanted him to want to touch her. She hoped he would like her little noises. If it would make him touch her, she might even beg. Entrapta’s thoughts flew in every direction, scrambling, until they flickered out one by one. Pressing in a third finger, Entrapta cried into her pillow and used the nail of her thumb to massage her clit. Her free hand clenched the sheet beneath her as her body shuddered. She peaked, and gasped, and moaned loudly, trying to muffle it in her pillow. The woman rocked her hips, trying to ride the waves of pleasure. She felt tingly all over and so wet, hand slick, still moving as she chased after every last scrap of ecstasy to be had. 

Eventually it all hit her at once, and Entrapta pulled her hand out of herself so she could flop onto the mattress. She breathed heavily into her pillow. 

One half of her hair reached over to the damp rag she’d prepared, cleaning her hand while she caught her breath. Once that was done, the rag was tossed under her bed frame. She’d deal with it in the morning. 

Entrapta knew she had a lot to think about. But, for once, she didn’t want to. Instead she let her pleasant, fuzzy glow dull her mind. She got comfortable and closed her eyes, and hoped all the confusing feelings swirling inside her would settle down by the time she woke up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Season 3 really got me into this pair (i was leaning towards it in s2 but wow s3 really fed the entrapdak hype) I really wanted to write something like this. I think finding a believable way for these two to come together is super interesting. But, like Entrapta says, it would probably be difficult.
> 
> I may make a sequel or second chapter to this, I'm not sure. If there are more interesting fics made for them and/or if this one gets enough interest, I might try. It would be nice to write something with the two of them and find a way to make it work. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
